A page with a tiering list
Add your characters here, also please list the specific forms of the character and possibly an explanation of their power Remember to put stronger characters on the bottom of their tier and weaker characters on the top If they are equal in power put them on the same line separated by a | Below Shit Tier (There is no strength order in this tier) * The Truly Undeniably Weakest Below All (So weak, not even Chuck Norris, Tronald Dump, THEOS, Crimson Khorne, Swap King or even Jesus Christ can ever make it win. No being ever got rid of the spell, also even if you made it HOSTLESS tier, I dies instantly. If you made a thread, it never showed up.) The character above is like comparing worse than Nothing to beyond the concept of Tiers. AHonestly, Its not even a Character, at a level Exaggerated harder than you imagine makes it look like Mails Tails Prower, TWCIAOF and TWCE all look like Tronald Dumps. She is the true loser even below France Ball and Memes given their weakness) * The weakest character in all of fiction * Naruto (according to haters) (no one is as weak as him he is below concepts he dies instantly when a thread is made naruto and the ttuwba are the same power they both die before battles. So weak that noone can make him win) * The weakest character ever * Miles Tails Prower (Downplayed and Lowballed) (Too weak that not even Theodore Roosevelt, The Spectral Destroyers, Emperor Hirohito, Tronald Dump, Z, or any Most powerful characters can make him win, No character, entity or being has ever made him powerful, even if you try to make him a godmode he dies before it happens, If you make a thread out of him he dies before he gets to fight his opponent, He makes below shit tier characters look like godmodes compared to him) * France (he always loses in every fight even with the truly weakest and tails where it was inconceivable because France is that weak. Also z Hirohito Dump yxz the Illuminati and the godmodes can make him win he always loses in some form.) * France ball * Pichu ssbm (so weak that he always is bottom tier pichu is below tiers and concepts) * Gengu Shimaduh * The Holy orror alliance * Sabhuk (Truly the weakest character in all of existence and beyond) * Baldi (OP Edition) (I NOW HATE THIS PAGE) * Yu Yevon (Mega Downplayed) (So weak that there is only 2 people he won against- Swap king and TTUWBA, both of which were because he slipped on an ice cube and died crushing them both, but also suffocating them._ Shit Tier * Pewerpuff girals * Rainbow Dash (Downplayed) | Naruto Uzumaki (Downplayed) * Wopp (Base) | Unown Garbage Tier * Rose tico (useless like in the movies) * Bubsy * Jason Voorhees (Downplayed) * Tails (Weakling) (Base Form) Tier 11 * 2D Twilight Spakle Tier 10 * Sans (Downplayed) * Tails (Weakling) (Super Form) * Seolhyun * Anthony Padilla Tier 9 * Logan Paul (Non Godmode) (avatar) * Candy the Cat * Shrek (Fairytale Freakdown) * Fortnite thanos Tier 8 * JD (without soul) * Maximbady * Dust Sans (Composite) (Pre-Genocide) Tier 7 * Logan Paul (Non Godmode) (with logang) * Astro Boy (Screwattack) (High Durability) * Composite Human (Community Made) * Godzilla (Minecraft) * King Kong (Minecraft) * Galaxy Tier 6 * Burning Godzilla (Minecraft) * American Goldfinch (Underbird) Tier 5 * Shadow (Screwattack) * Doctor pepper (Base) * The Once-Ler * Vlinny (Tomodachi Life) (Jahn Army) Tier 4 * Vlinny (Tomodachi Life) (Jesus Possessed) * Anthony Padilla (Super Smosh) * The Heretic * Green Guy Tier 3 * King Slime (Exaggerated) * Mr. Universe * Anthony Padilla (With the magic keyboard) Tier 2 * D3m0nSl4y3r the nighog * Doctor pepper (Doctor Skipper) * Candy the Cat (Second form) (Nigh-omniscient) * Marth (Super Smash Bros. Melee) * Darkedgebloodsword | Xeno Blade the Hedgehog * Sonic (Debug Mode) * Stryder7x (superior to the Paper Mario verse) * JD (with soul) * Doctor pepper (Doctor Right) * SethTheProgrammer Goku * Hulk (Exaggerated) * Wet Paper * Vlinny (Tomodachi Life) (True Angel of Death) * Michael Myers (Sinverse) * Dust Sans (Composite) (Post Genocide) Tier 1 * Gray Jay (Underbird) * Doctor pepper (Doctor Radical) * Logan Paul (Non Godmode) (true Body) (16-D) * Logan Paul (Non Godmode) (Ascended Noose) (100-D) * Logan Paul (Non Godmode) (Taser form) * Logan Paul (Non Godmode) (Eldritch true form) * Infinity Jaeger (Non Godmode) * Outerversal Monkey * Black | White | Logan Paul (Non Godmode) (while in the green screen) * Doctor pepper (Final Form) * Dust Sans (Composite) (AU Crossover and 1-A Key) Tier 0 * Egyptian Goose (Underbird) * Stop The Hedgehog * Beerus (Cartoon Fight Club) * Chara (Omniversal Battlefield wiki joke editon) * Composite/Mildly Wanked Tree * Dust Sans (Composite) Tier -1 or above * Goku (Wanked) * Admin (Minecraft) * Dust Sans (Composite) (JBW) Tier Infinity * Terry Crews (Aleverse) * Yamcha (True Power) Beyond Tiers *Chowder (Fourth Wall Break) Ocean Tier * Kirby Black (Screwattack) Memetic (There is no strength order in this tier) * Yggdriswole * Ban Hammer * Buzz lightyear (wanked) * Weegee (Meme Edition) (Base form, Low-End) * MaxForward * Chuck Norris | Nuck Chorris Beyond Memetic (There is no strength order in this tier) * Snek * Wopp (Against his verse) * Godzilla (Omniexaggerated) * The Internet * Baldi (true profile) * Weegee (Meme Edition) (Ultimate Weegee) (Scaled from The Internet) * Weegee (Meme Edition) (Super Ultimate Weegee) (Stronger than his previous form by an unspecified amount) * Weegee (Meme Edition) (Weegas) (Stronger than his previous form by an unspecified amount) * Logan Paul * Professor Oak * Adolf Hitler * Orror SANESS (Eggagerated)- All Infinity Max downplayed (As base avatar) * Over 9000 vegeta * Derpy Hooves * Rainbow Dash (True Profile) * Daniel (Wanked) * HOSTLESS * Yxz * Emperor Hirohito * PewDiePie * Thanos (Exaggerated) * 4Chan Shitler * Seol404 * Crabwhale * MaxForward * Ryukama * Ikereviews * Alexcar3000 * Mayron Legenrok * MLPlover2011 (The Return) (Doesn't need Info to beat her foes) * Goku (according to dbz fanboys) * primal dialga * Rey (Mary sue/wanked) * sans (according to undertale fans) * Batman (according to DC fanboys) * Flan-chan (Composite) * Naruto (according to fans) * Lincoln Loud (Wanked) * Hulk Hugan * Butch Hartman * Alvin Hung * Overlord (Composite) * Vegito (exaggerated?¿) * Kuhbas * Chuck Norris (Meme Edition) * D.VA (infinitely max downplayed) * Ultima Doge Unplaceable Tier * The illuminati (too mysterious to be measured) * Israel (his power is unknown) * The One Below And Above All (Defeated everyone in this Wiki as well as losing to everyone on this Wiki.) * None (Is a logical non existent character that beats the strongest characters but loses to the weakest characters) * Blank Page (Because its blank) * Hippity Hoppity Frog (Unclear tier) * The frickin Black Devil (Another blank page) * Tuba Man (Tuba Tier) * A character that wins and loses to all (He beats everyone but also loses to them) * Deviantart (Cringe edition) (It doesn't fight but it's cringe makes people commit suicide) * Dead Pig (Because he's dead) * 'Chara '(A small child yet was able to harm CHEGAOD with a slash, their power is unknown.) * The Worst Article in this wiki (Obvious Reasons) * Yamcha (super awesome ultimate edition) (he was able to kill the Illuminati) * Moglotor (He's all the evil and bad in this wikia, meaning he has the power of every character because they all have a bad side to them.) * Satan (An angel of the God of Evil and Death, its been stated to scale to Copetan, or mysteriously stated by an Unknown named The Heretic to Moglotor, it is uncertain if the statement was a lie or not.) * Notch * The troll man (Similar to Swap King he beats characters that are the strongest but loses to ones that are the weakest) * Captain Ginyu (Body Change Edition) (Beats anyone above 5-B but loses characters below 5-B) * Swap king (He beats powerful characters but loses to weaker ones) * The DOOT player(his power is unknown Via absorbing Poisanness) * Max Stirner (tier lists are a spook) * The-One-Above-You * Sprite Cranberry Category:List Category:MLPlover2011's Profiles